Let Me Love You
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: "You say you want someone to love you...well I'm right here! I always have been." "Cook..." Freddie whispered and sniffled. He closed his eyes. He once again felt those warm lips on his own. Cook/Freddy SLASH. slight Freddy/Effy Rated T for swearing


**I have just recently started to watch Skins. I live in America so they don't show it here. Well...I think they do but I have regular cable at my house and I think it is on one of those higher channels. But yeah. I have only seen up to Season 3 episode 5 so I am sorry if I have some kind of information wrong.. I have been watching it on Youtube. And I thought my all time favorite Skins character would be Tony...until season 3...when I saw Freddie ;) and noticed that him and Cook have a very strong friendship...and well...with my perverted mind...they would be a hot couple.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my fantacies ^^**

* * *

Effy captured the heart of one boy and broke the heart of another.

Freddie and Cook...best mates for life. Along with JJ

Maybe it wasn't her intentions to mess with their hearts and turn them against each other...but either way, she got between an amazing friendship and destroyed it.

Freddie, Cook, and JJ have been best friends since they were little kids. Those were the simpler times. When they use to have sleep overs at eachother's houses, play video games together after school when they told their parents they were "studying", chilling in Freddie's shed reading PlayBoy that Cook had jacked from his father's room.

Until they got older and more mature...not really.

The only thing that had really changed was they were smoking spliff in the shed now...and upgraded to watching porn instead of reading PlayBoy.

* * *

"I have to head home guys, it's mum's birthday today." JJ told his mates as they were hanging out in Freddy's shed on a Friday night during the summer.

"Lame...fucking lame JJ." Cook complained.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Tell her we said happy birthday." He told JJ.

"Tell her that if she thinks she deserves some birthday spankings then to come over to see Cookie." Cook laughed.

Again, Freddie rolled his eyes.

JJ waved goodbye and headed out.

"Do you always have to be such a wanker?" Freddie asked Cook but with a smile on his face.

"I am Cook." He simply replied. "I am who I am. If that means I am a wanker too...then yes. Yes I have to be one Fredster. Besides, you've seen JJ's mum's ass. It's an insult to show that thing off and not expect someone to spank it."

"My birthday is in a few months, is that what you are going to give me?" Freddie teased.

"Hey mate, if you really want one, I'll give you an early birthday present." And with that, Cook flung himself at his best friend.

"No! No! Get off me you prick!" Freddie laughed while kicking and hitting.

"Turn over you naughty naughty boy!" Cook screamed.

God, Freddie hoped his dad and his sister couldn't hear this.

"Fuck off!" Freddie tried to sit up but Cook pinned him down. They stopped and busted out laughing. Cook digging his head into Freddie's chest. He lifted his head up and came face to face with his friend. They were unaware that they had been that close. There was an awkward silence as they stared into eachother's eyes.

They quickly sat up and plopped down on the couch, both looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"So..." Freddie broke the silence. "Can you believe we start college next month?"

"Dude, I'm gonna be getting so much pussy. You?"

"Uh...sure." Freddie said.

"Pffff yeah right Freds. When was the last time you even kissed a girl?"

"It wasn't that long ago."

"How long?"

"...a few years."

"With who?"

"Sammie."

"Sammie Cheng? The asian girl who plays the flute? The one with glasses and a missing tooth?"

"She was nice!" Freddie says defensivly. "She was crying one night at summer camp...and I was comforting her and she just kind of...planted one on me."

"I cannot believe you can live with yourself knowing that SHE is the last person you kissed." Cook laughed.

"You're such an arse, you know that?" Freddie huffed.

"I am Cook."

Freddie didn't reply. He crossed his arms and sunk down into the couch.

"Oh come on you pussy, don't pout." Cook chuckled.

Still no reply.

"Hey...Freddie...I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." Freddie was the only person that Cook ever said sorry too. He didn't care if anyone else hated him or was mad at him...but he cared if Freddie was. "You'll get a girlfriend this year. I'm surprised you haven't had one yet."

"Why is that?" Freddie asked.

"Not gonna lie man, but if I was a chick, I'd be on that dick in a matter of seconds." Cook sighed.

Freddie smacked him in the arm.

"Don't be so absurd."

"I'm serious!" Cook yelped.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked.

Cook didn't say anything. He quickly leaned forward and his mouth met with his friend's. The kiss wasn't long, about 3 seconds, and it was nice and gentle. Cook pulled away and Freddie had his eyes closed.

"Why did you do that?" He asked with his eyes still shut.

"Eh, I just didn't want you to go into college knowing that the last person you kissed was Sammie."

"So...now I go to college knowing that the last person I kissed was you?" He opened his eyes to see Cook giving him a cheesy smile.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

"First day of college boys, you nervous?" JJ asked his best friends as they approached the school building.

"It can't be that much different than any other school year JJ." Freddie sighed.

"I beg to differ." Cook said as he checked out a group of girls that walked by. "Babes here are so much hotter! FUCK YEAH COOKIE IS GONNA GET SOME ACTION." He humped the air.

"Put the snake back in it's tank, Cook." Freddie said.

"Boys..." JJ said. They all three looked up and saw one of the most beautiful girls they have ever seen.

Flowing brown hair, pretty green eyes, clothes that show a lot of skin.

She smiles right at them as she walks past them.

"I think she's looking at me." JJ smiled.

"She's not looking at you JJ!" Freddie said. He believes that she is checking out him actually.

And this is how it all started.

* * *

Freddie has never had someone steal his heart like this. From the day he saw her, he felt like he saw an angel sent down from Heaven to love him.

"I want to get to know you." He told her one day.

"But, they want to get to know me too." She nodded her head at JJ and Cook, as they were showing a girl a magic trick.

"Them? They're wankers." Freddie told her.

"They're your best friends." She argued.

"Yeah...but."

"I'm gonna be late for class." She said and slammed her locker door shut and walked off.

"Wait!" He called after her.

She turned around and glared at him.

"What's your name?"

She smirked and turned around and said "Effy".

* * *

"Forget her, man." Cook said as they were chiling in the shed.

"You said I'd have a girlfriend this year." Freddie sighed.

"I didn't mean it would be the first piece of ass you see, mate."

"She's...not a piece of ass, Cook. She's wonderful."

"Mate, you know nothing about this bitch. Don't waste your time."

But Freddy couldn't help it. He continued to waste his time.

* * *

He got his wish. They did start to get to know each other. Just as friends though. There was a group now. Him, JJ, Cook, Effy, Naomi, Katie, Emily, Thomas, and Pandora.

They were all hanging out at a cafe' one day.

"You know what Naomi is backwards?" JJ asked everyone, recieving a glare from Naomi. "I moan."

"Fucking JJ!" Cook busted out laughing, along with the rest of the group...well..everyone besides Naomi.

Effy got up to step outside for a smoke break.

"I'll be back." Freddie said under his breath and got up.

"Hey! Where ya goin' mate?" Cook asked but not recieving an answer.

Freddie stepped outside and saw Effy sitting on the ground with a spliff hanging from her lips. Freddie slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Sharing is caring." He said.

To his joy, she smiled and passed it to him. He put that sweet joint in his mouth, the same joint that had been in hers, and inhaled. He looked at her and slowly blew the smoke towards her face. She pursed her lips together and sucked in, inhaling the smoke that Freddie had blown at her. They both started laughing and he handed it back to her.

"We'd be good together." He said. The smile fell from her face.

"I'm not looking for something like that. My parents are splitting up." She said.

"Oh..." Freddie didn't know how to reply to that.

"And I'd break your heart." She looked away from him.

"Maybe I'd break your heart." Freddie replied. She snapped her head back at him.

"No one breaks my heart...and besides...why would I want that?" She asked.

"I...uh..."

"Exactly." She said and stood up. She passed the spliff to him. "Here, finish the rest."

He stared after her as she walked back into the cafe'.

"Fuck." He sighed.

The door opened again and Cook stepped out into the sunlight. He sat down next to Freddie and took the spliff from his mouth.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"We were just talking..." Freddie frowned.

"I'm telling you man, give it up." Cook wrapped his arm around Freddie. "Besides, she isn't that good of a lay anyways."

"WHAT!" Freddie yelled and pulled away. "You shagged Effy?"

"Don't take it so personal, mate. She wanted some, I wanted some. It's human nature to fuck when you are horny."

"You know how much I like her, Cook. When was this?"

"The first day of school."

"What!" Freddie was getting more angry. "And you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"Apart from those times when my cock is up your arse, you have no reason to worry about where it is the rest of the time."

"But..." Freddie was hushed when Cook gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry mate, it won't happen again. I don't go for seconds. Hit it and quit it...that's my motto."

"Yeah...okay...whatever." Freddie sighed.

He felt another peck on his cheek.

"I fucking love you man, I fucking love you to bits." Cook said. He hopped up and went back inside, leaving Freddie sitting there while he stroked the spot on his cheek where Cook kiss him.

* * *

"One date, that's all I'm asking!" Freddie begged Effy as they were walking in the hallways at College. "If you don't like it then I will give up."

"Fine." Effy agreed but with annoyance in her tone.

That was good enough for Freddie though.

* * *

It was the evening of their date and Freddie was destroying his room trying to find something to wear.

The door bursted open and Freddie didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Cook because everyone else knocked.

"Fredster! Guess what? It's boy's night out."

"I can't." Freddie replied.

"And why the fuck not?" Cook demanded.

"Date with Effy."

Cook got silent.

"Oh...Effy." He sighed and sat on Freddie's bed.

Freddie pulled on some nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Cook stared at him for what seemed to be decades.

"You look amazing." He said and smiled. He got up and walked over to Freddie. "But...a little to formal there, mate."

He pushed Freddie's sleeves up to his elbows. He popped the collar and undid three buttons from the top of the shirt. He ran his hands threw Freddie's hair and ruffled it up a bit, creating a messy look. He grabbed the hair gel from the dresser and smeared it on his hands and once again ran his hands threw that black hair so the messy look would stay in place.

"There...there you go. Effy will like that." Cook said.

"Thanks man." Freddie smiled.

"What time is this date?" Cook asked.

"Not for another hour."

"Oh...kay bye." Cook said and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"I can't keep JJ waiting." And with that, Cook left.

* * *

Freddie took a taxi to Effy's house and found himself standing outside her door. He was practicing things to say to her that would sweep her off her feet.

"Hey baby, did you just break wind? Cause you're blowing me away..." He smacked himself in the head. "You fucking prick. Don't say that."

He finally rang the doorbell and to his surprise it was Effy's mother that answered the door.

"She told me to tell you she's not here and that she is sorry but she can't go out with you tonight."

"...what?" Freddie asked.

"Just fuck off." And wish that, the old bitch shut the door. Freddie walked off the porch and looked up at the window to see Effy staring at him. He saw a shadow in her room and a person pop up behind her.

Cook.

* * *

"Effy! You have company!" Effy heard her mom yell. She was about to get up from her bed when she heard foot steps running up the stairs. Her door opened and she saw Cook.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked.

"You can't go out with Freddie tonight." He said out of breath. She assumed he had ran here.

"I don't think you can tell me who I can and can't go out with. We fucked once and it was good but we are nothing." She spat.

"Oh for fuck sake. Someone's got a big head. For your information I didn't fuck your brains out because I like you. I fucked you so Freddie wouldn't try to get with you."

"And why the hell would you do that you bastard?"

"Because!" Cook yelled. Effy jumped back. He sighed and sat down on her bed next to her. "Because...I...I don't know."

Effy thought for a second and smiled.

"Because, you want him."

Cook snapped his head towards her.

"Do I look like a fag to you?"

"No, not at all. That's why I didn't see it at first. You are so good at hiding it." Effy explained. "And I remember watching you watch him."

"What are you getting at?" Cook asked.

"Like...I'd be sitting in class and glance over at you and your eyes would be focused on him. You look at him like he is the most amazing thing you have ever seen. I'm surprised he never notices."

"...like the way he looks at you." He frowned.

"Cook...Freddie is very beautiful. It's hard to resist him sometimes." Effy layed back in her bed. "But I always felt like he belonged to you. That's why I've turned him down so much. But he kept begging and begging until I finally snapped and agreed to go out with him."

"...will you help me?" He asked her.

Effy sat up in her bed.

"I always do this. I always help people with their soap operas." She sighed. "But sure."

They heard the doorbell ring and Effy rushed to the window.

"Shit." She whispered. "Mum! Tell him I'm not here! That I can't go out with him tonight!"

They heard talking downstairs and then the door slamming shut.

"Effy...get away from the window!" Cook spat.

She was about to but then she stopped. She had been caught.

Cook came up behind her and looked out the window to see Freddie staring right at them. Pain written all over his face.

"What do we do now?" Cook asked.

"Tell him the truth, Cook." She said, not taking her eyes off Freddie.

* * *

Cook walked into Freddie's shed and to his surprise he wasn't there. Freddie always goes to the shed when something is on his mind. Cook walked out and jogged up to the front door of the house. He rang the doorbell and Karen answered.

"Oh God." She said. "What the hell do you want? He doesn't want to see you."

"I need to talk to him." He said and began to walk in but she stopped in.

"He doesn't want to see you." She repeated.

"Let me in or I'll tell him about the time I spent the night and you came home drunk and hopped on my cock and ride me like a cow girl."

"You wouldn't." She glared.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. She gave up and let him in.

"Freddie!" Cook yelled and walked into the living room. Sure enough, he was there, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

Great, pouty Freddie.

He looked at the other side of the room to see JJ there too, holding some cards. He was probably in the middle of showing Freddie another magic trick.

"Freddie..I have something to confess." Cook said.

"Fuck off Cook, I already know. You were shagging her again."

"No...Freddie...listen."

"Why should I!" Freddie screamed and stood up. "All you care about is yourself! Do you ever think about me for once. You know I fucking like her...possibly love."

Cook smirked. Not because it was funny, but because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He came over here to tell his best friend that he is in love with him and Freddie is just going on about Effy.

"Stop fucking laughing." Freddie said.

But Cook couldn't help it. He was laughing because this entire situation was ridiculous.

"You prick." Freddie spat. "You selfish, FUCKING PRICK!"

Well, this just keeps getting better and better. Cook couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Freddie stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar and raised his fist.

"Freddie...no...please." JJ whispered.

"Fucking do it then you pussy." Cook spat. Freddie hesitated but then head butted him and watched him fall to the floor.

Okay, that's it.

Cook hopped up and grabbed Freddie by the collar and got face to face with him. Their noses were touching and they were looking each other dead in the eye. Freddie's expression on his face was practically begging Cook to hit him. And honestly, Cook was about to...but then he lowered his fist.

He can't hit Freddie back. He loves him too much like the idiot he is.

He grabbed Freddie's face and held it between his hands. He slammed his lips into Freddie's and gave him a rough kiss. He forcefully pulled away.

"I fucking love you, you bastard...JJ we're leaving." He pushed Freddie's face away and stormed out. Freddie looked down at the floor. He looked back up to see that JJ was standing like a coward in the corner.

"JJ, I'm sorry." Freddie said.

Cook's head popped up behind the wall. "JJ!"

And JJ followed him out the door.

* * *

It had beens days since they had talk. They saw each other at school and that was pretty much it. They didn't speak and tried their best not to look at each other.

They were in class one day and a note appeared on Cook's desk. It was from Effy, who was sitting right next to him. He opened it.

_Why didn't you tell him?_

Cook sighed and wrote her back.

_I tried_

He passed it back to her and she rolled her eyes when she saw his response and wrote back.

_TRY HARDER!_

He sighed and looked up at Freddie who was glaring at the two of them.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." Cook said to himself as he was walking to Freddie's. "If I get head butted again then shit is going down."

He walked up to the shed and opened it. Freddie was actually there his time. Sitting in the car staring at the wall. He looked over at Cook.

"Are you kidding me?" He said. "Cook just fuck..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Cook snapped. Freddie's mouth hung open. "I came here to get something off my chest and God damnitt I'm going to do it.

"Well, I don't want to here it." Freddie replied.

"I don't care! I do not care." Cook said. "What you saw the other night was nothing."

"Oh really? I finally get Effy to say yes to going on a date with me. I go to her house and her mom says that she told her to tell me that she's not there. Then I look up and see you two in her room!"

"We were just talking." Cook sighed.

"BULLSHIT!" Freddie got out of the car. "This is all your fault! You fucked up any chance I had with her...and I know why. Because you are jealous."

"Don't be stupid." Cook said, blankly.

"No, Cook. You are jealous."

"Fine! I'm jealous okay!"

"I knew it! Why are you always trying to fuck up my life! Why couldn't you let me have this one good thing!"

"She doesn't love you Freddie!" Cook yelled.

"How do you know that! Oh yeah...the 'talk' you had with her. Well, that makes me feel better." Freddie said weakly.

"You don't understand...I'm not..." Cook couldn't find the words.

"You aren't what? Huh? You aren't fucking what!"

"I'm not jealous of you! I'm jealous of HER!" Cook screamed in Freddie's face.

Now, it was Freddie who couldn't find the words to speak.

"Oh, you gonna fucking let me talk now? Well here it is. I fucked up any chance you had with her because I don't want her to have you! And you know why? Because I want you to be fucking mine." Cook hardly ever cried, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his face. "Don't you get it Freddie? I don't want her! I love you!"

Tears began to build up in Freddie's eyes too.

"You are so fucking stupid. You are so fucking blind. How could you not see it? Effy could!" Cook continued. "Do you not know how long I've felt this way? We would be good together, Freddie. I'd get you anything that you want! I'm your fucking slave. You want it, you got it. And you know why? You deserve it. You deserve the best. And I am the best! No one will ever love you as much as I do, you wanker!"

The tears in Freddie's eyes now began to flow down his face. Cook charged up and held Freddie's face in his hands, whiping his tears away and pressing their noses together.

"You say you want someone to love you...well I'm right here! I always have been."

"Cook..." Freddie whispered and sniffled. He closed his eyes. He once again felt those warm lips on his own.

"Give me a chance, Freds." Cook said as he pulled away. "Let me love you."

And with that he began attacking Freddie's neck with his mouth, teeth, and tongue.

At first Freddie stood still, not sure of what to think of this situation. But then he let his body do the thinking and he wrapped his arms around Cook. His breath was becoming uneven and he was letting out whimpers and small moans. Cook kissed up his neck and began kissing all over Freddie's jaw. He put his hands under Freddie's butt and Freddie jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Fuck, baby." Cook whispered and walked over to the couch and lay Freddie down on it and climbed on top of him.

For once in his life, Cook didn't "fuck" someone. He made love to them.

* * *

An hour later, they were laying on the couch. Cook's arms wrapped around Freddie and Freddie's head dug into the crook of Cook's neck. Both fully clothed of course. Couldn't imagine someone walking in and seeing them naked together. Thank God no one walked in an hour earlier.

"I'm sorry." Freddie said softly.

"For what?" Cook asked.

"For everything...I don't know."

"...I'm sorry I lied...about why I got with Effy. I should of told you how I felt from the beginning." Cook sighed.

"...Cook...I felt that way a long time ago...but I gave up cause..."

"Huh? Cause why?"

"I thought you were a cunt muncher, not a cock cruncher."

There was silence, but then Cook busted out laughing.

"Do you really have to put it like that!" He couldn't control his laughing.

Freddie laughed a bit too.

"I don't like boys." He finally said.

"Then what the fuck am I?" Freddie asked.

"Um...a boy..right?" Cook laughed and recieved a punch in the stomach from Freddie.

"But you don't like boys!" He pouted.

"No." Cook sighed. He put his finger under Freddie's chin and made him look up at him. "But I like you."

"Don't you mean love?" Freddie teased.

"Right. I LOVE you. Only you. I'm gay for you...God help me."

Freddie laughed and dug his head back into Cook's neck.

"Cook?"

"Yeah Freddie?"

"I love you too."

Cook couldn't hid the blush that came on his face. It was a good thing Freddie couldn't see him.

"You better, you fucking wanker." He said and kissed the top of Freddie's head.

* * *

**Um...yes...it was cheesy...and a bit OOC...but...oh well xD Review please.**


End file.
